Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearable vehicle information indicators and methods of indicating vehicle information using the indicators and, more particularly, to wearable vehicle information indicators which are configured such that a driver who wears the indicator is capable of coordinating a variety of devices within a vehicle and is able to give operation commands to the coordinated devices, and methods of indicating vehicle information using the indicator.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, instrument clusters installed in front of a driver seat are used for providing a variety of vehicle information to drivers. In addition, different types of methods of enabling drivers to more easily and rapidly recognize a variety of information regarding the vehicle have been developed.
Recently, Google Glass, (which is a glasses-shaped smart device), has been introduced. Google Glass may be used to operate a variety of application programs in conjunction with a smart phone. Google Glass includes a headset shaped like a pair of glasses and includes a computer, an imaging device (i.e., a camera, video camera, etc.), a prism type display, a microphone, a speaker, a battery, etc. Furthermore, Google Glass has a five megapixel imaging device, a video function, an 802.11 b/g WiFi function, a Bluetooth function, etc. and is operated by voice or touch recognition methods. However, Google Glass has no function for coordinating different devices in one space. Furthermore, due to the display being disposed in front of the eyes of a user, when a user wears Google Glass when driving, images displayed may reduce driving attentiveness.